CONFIANZA
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Preferían no pensar en nada, en el fondo sabían que los separarían pero al menos esa noche el uno confiaría en el otro, porque esa noche serían solo un hombre y una mujer. Royai! Oneshot. Lemon


**-CONFIANZA-**

Incluso bajo el velo de la noche él podía reconocer la melancolía que se posaba como la vieja sombra de un fantasma sobre su rostro. Esa noche como tantas otras caminaban cerca el uno del otro, después de un tedioso y cansado día de trabajo, había adoptado la costumbre de acompañarla hasta la entrada de su departamento y aún cuando hablaban poco ambos sabían que las cosas entre ellos estaban bien.

Después de todo esa relación se trataba únicamente de un trato como superior y subordinada, para los dos eso estaba bien, era una cuestión que así lo habían planteado ambos aceptándolo en un mutuo y mudo acuerdo, algo que parecía no importarles, al menos así lo aparentaba su trato cordial y natural.

Pero él de algún modo seguía sintiéndose atraído e interesado por todo cuanto pasaba alrededor de ella, fuera algo importante o un mero hecho sin trascendencia. Desde que la conoció en aquella lóbrega casa nació en él la necesidad de procurar su bienestar tratando en vano de convencerse que aquello correspondía a un sentimiento de hermandad, pero cada noche mientras caminaba a su lado se convencía de todo lo contrarió la veía sufrir y no conocía el motivo que lo provocaba y por ese hecho sus propios problemas perdían importancia.

Separó sus labios para decirle algo, tal vez preguntarle qué ocurría con ella, ofrecerle su ayuda en caso de ser necesario, podría empezar por hablarle de cómo se sentía él y con suerte ella le confiaría aquello que la lastimaba.

Pero no encontró ni el valor ni las palabras correctas para comenzar así que se conformó con observar el ausente andar de la mujer. Bajó la vista y detestó sentirse como un fracasado, como un pobre adolescente que no sabe cómo actuar la mayor parte del tiempo, terminó sonriendo con ironía por aquella patética comparativa.

Levantó el rostro hacía el cielo nocturno y se echó el cabello hacia atrás, respiró el frío aire nocturno antes de girar su rostro sorprendido ante la suave voz femenina.

**-"Hace mucho que no realizabas ese gesto"-**

Roy la interrogó con su negra mirada, extrañado por sus palabras.

**-"Solías hacer ese gesto las primeras veces que caminábamos juntos, tal vez nunca te hayas dado cuenta pero lo haces"-** Explicó con calma, mirándolo con ese extraño dejo de melancolía.

Él solo abrió sorprendido los ojos comprobando una vez más como Riza eran en extremo observadora, le dirigió una sonrisa que se perdió en medio de la noche antes de hablar.

**-"Solo pensaba, recordaba algunas cosas y trataba de encontrar el punto exacto en que todo esto comenzó a torcerse"-**Dijo por fin.

Obteniendo con esto que el rostro de la chica volviera a ensombrecerse, notó como quiso hablar pero volvió a juntar sus labios y solo le sonrió con pesar.

El alquimista comprendió la situación pero lo que atrajo su atención no fue eso, sino que ahora se habían detenido frente la puerta mientras ella rebuscaba sus llaves en la bolsa el esperaba de pie a su lado indeciso en despedirse y emprender el camino de regreso.

**-"Lamento todo lo que está pasando Riza"- **

-Riza-, él pocas veces la llamaba por su nombre, en realidad poco recordaba la última vez que lo hizo, pero ahora que lo volvía a pronunciar en medio de toda aquella tempestad que no tardaría en desatarse terminaron por doblegar su última barrera de fortaleza.

Sus manos temblaron frente el pomo de la puerta, el tintineo de las llaves junto el click que hicieron retumbaron en el estrecho pasillo y el sonido chirriante de la puerta a medio abrir ocasionaron que todo dentro de ella se quebrara como una frágil pieza de cristal.

Sin pensar en sus actos se giró hacía Roy aferrando su espalda con sus brazos, ocultando su rostro entre el pecho del militar.

Él no hizo nada, con los brazos a los costados apenas sintió cuando la mujer lo abrazó pero comenzaba a sentir el débil temblor que se iba apoderando de su cuerpo; la rodeó con sus brazos y recostó su mentón en el rubio cabello de la chica. Cerró los ojos aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía su cabello inquieto por el repentino acto de la mujer.

Riza respiró con calma unas cuantas veces tratando de recobrar la serenidad, sintiéndose protegida por el cuerpo del hombre al cual se había lanzado hace unos minutos con la ciega creencia de encontrar en él la fuerza que comenzaba a escapársele.

Se apartó de él, sin proponérselo su mirada se encontró con la extraña calidez que reflejaban las negras pupilas del alquimista. No supo quien lo había hecho pero lo cierto es que sus labios se habían acercado de tal forma que solo basto ese leve impulso para sentirlos. Ahí se encontraba ella sintiendo el suave roce de sus labios sobre los del hombre, entonces su cuerpo se pegó más al suyo ya no en busca de esa salvación ahora correspondía a los propios impulsos de cuerpo.

Separó lentamente sus labios con ese suave compás con que se guía y se deja ser guiado y para cuando su beso se volvió más profundo y audaz Riza deseo no pensar en nada más, olvidar por ese corto momento la vida que llevaba; porque en ese instante lo único que verdaderamente deseaba era ser correspondida aunque fuese solo esa noche.

Porque en incontables ocasiones se había puesto a soñar con él, en sus propios sentimientos, aquellos que solo ella conocía y que tenía prohibido expresar. ¿Por qué como se le decía a tu superior que estabas enamorada de él?, imaginar siquiera tantear el terreno con un hombre como Roy Mustang, que las citas con chicas mil veces más bellas que ella no le faltaban, resultaba absurdo, en especial si desde el primer día en que se reencontraron ambos marcaron la propia línea que ninguno se atrevía a cruzar.

Pero de algún modo se había acostumbrado a cargar con eso, el trabajo a su lado no le representaba mayor problema, sus conversaciones bien podían ser de cualquier tema y ella siempre se encontraba de buen humor para seguir sus tontos juegos. Pero tampoco podía obviar ese inminente deseo por conocer lo que ocultaba el alquimista; él siempre le recordaba que lo conocía a la perfección pero hasta ese día era incapaz de desvelar sus sentimientos y aquello la hería profundamente; porque sabía que nadie, ningún humano era capaz de pasar el resto de su vida escondiendo un secreto, incluso al final de una existencia humana se llegaba a conocer sin importar que podría ser tarde y ella no deseaba eso. Lo había pensado toda la tarde mientras hacía sus cosas para mudarse de oficina, no deseaba esperar hasta el final para conocerlo, más aún cuando presentía que ese final no tardaría en llegar.

Por eso decidió abandonarse a ese beso, esperar que de esa forma él comprendiera sus sentimientos y anhelar; porque no, que su amor fuese correspondido. Porque a pesar del amor que le profesaba le dolería inmensamente darse cuenta que tan solo se volvería una más de las conquistas del alquimista. Esa era la razón por la cual mientras sentía sus labios arder en deseo y como el hombre lentamente iba expandiendo ese deseo por todo su cuerpo con su boca, esperaba que aquel atisbo de esperanza fuese verdadero.

Roy pudo arrepentirse por aquel atrevimiento, por permitirse que su cuerpo lo dominara por sobre su razón y haber besado a su teniente; desde luego no pretendía aprovecharse de la situación pero la cercanía de sus rosados labios apenas entreabiertos para que el aire se filtraran resultaron ser una terrible tentación. La besó sin importarle que más tarde se enfrentara al gesto molesto y la muda reprimenda de la mujer; al menos debía intentarlo, y lo hizo acercó su rostro al de ella atraído por la hipnótica mirada de tristeza que desvelaba en sus ambarinas pupilas.

Movió con cautela sus labios aguardando el momento en que ella lo rechazara, tal vez en el fondo él deseaba que pasara porque ahora que Riza le correspondía su reacción fue lenta, pero le sorprendió que fuese ella la primera en profundizarlo, en separar sus labios en busca de un contacto más intimo y él correspondió a esa invitación, la besa como si aquello lo hubiera estudiado con antelación, sintiendo la suave textura de sus carnosos labios, la calidez de su boca antes de morder su labio inferior.

Notó como el pecho de la mujer se llenaba de aire antes de dejarlo salir en un débil quejido, Riza se había aferrado con sus brazos a su cuerpo, él había hecho lo mismo besando su lóbulo izquierdo. Nunca creyó que aquello pasaría, que algún día sería capaz de sentir la calidez de su rostro junto al suyo y explorarlo.

El deseo consumado de lo que tanto anhelaba terminó por dominarlo, sintió como sus propias hormonas buscaban someterlo, la razón perdía terreno ante lo que quería y ahora se le presentaba por voluntad propia. Por eso sus besos se habían vuelto más atrevidos, ávidos por desvelar cada segmento de la blanca piel de su amante.

Riza notaba como su propia respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada, aquello aunque no era nuevo si le hacía creer que era algo que recién descubría; podía sentir los labios del hombre primero en su boca después como se dirigían por su mentón antes de llegar a su oído. Había escuchado el gemido que se filtró por sus labios pero estaba segura que algunos más se habían escapado aunque ya ella no los escuchara.

Porque comenzaba a sentirse en la gloría, Roy había inclinado malévolamente su cuello hacía un lado y ella lo aprovechó para saborear el sabor de su piel, comprobando que no se equivocaba en nada cuando soñaba: su misma esencia, la misma suavidad. Pero así como todo aquello llegó con la misma prontitud se disolvió.

El militar cesó su recorrido y al momento sus propios labios se congelaron, sin comprender que estaba mal.

Pero Roy lo sabía, bastaba tenerla a su lado para conocer que podía cometer todo tipo de acciones, la deseaba de eso no tenía la menor duda, una simple caricia de su parte no le bastaba para calmar la ardiente necesidad de estar con ella, por eso durante todos esos años había preferido evitar todo contacto con Riza, porque no deseaba hacer algo que ella no quisiera, pues tenía plena conciencia que una vez se desatará aquello le resultaría complicado frenarlo.

Recostó su rostro sobre su hombro, cerró los ojos un instante tratando de aclarar sus ideas y serenarse. Él, Roy Mustang, en realidad no quería eso, aprovecharse de la súbita debilidad de Hawkeye, no era algo con lo que pudiera vivir; porque si de algo estaba seguro dentro de aquel remolino que se desataba en su interior era que la amaba, jamás le había profesado a alguien un amor como ese, cierto que para él existían cosas importantes y que quería porque eran parte de su vida, como Hughes, como su madre o los miembros de su brigada pero aquel afecto provenía de un lugar aparte del que le guardaba a Riza.

A ella la amaba por todo lo que le había dado y le había enseñado, por las cosas que sabía ella sacrificó por su bien, la amaba por lo que era, por quien era. A lo largo de su vida había sido afortunado al conocer todo tipo de mujeres, a unas las llegó a querer más que a otras pero a ninguna pudo decirle que la ama, que por ella él estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por su felicidad. En cambio con Riza aunque nunca se lo dijo él gustoso descendería hasta el infierno por verla sonreír, por construirle aquel mundo que tanto anhelaba y por el cual había llorado junto la tumba de su padre y después de la masacre de Ishval.

Por eso se había frenado, obligándose a retroceder porque no deseaba llevarla a la cama con un estratagema tan pobre como ese, porque con ella no quería solo saciar sus propias necesidades físicas, Roy sabía que con Riza aquello no podría ser un mero acto sexual, con ella por primera vez haría el amor. La trataría de tal forma que lo recordaría incluso mientras exhale el último suspiro de vida, tenía plena conciencia que aquello llegaría por eso esa noche no forzaría las cosas.

Sonrió con pesar antes de apartar su rostro del hombro de la mujer, pero ella se lo había impedido abrazándolo, acercó su rostro al suyo y le habló al oído.

**-"Quédate esta noche a mi lado y hazme el amor"-**Riza supo interpretar la irónica risa que brotó de los labios del hombre y aquello le dio la plena certeza que lo que hacía estaba bien. **–"No te lo pediría si no estuviera segura de mis sentimientos o de los tuyos"-**

Volvió a susurrarle y esta vez él lo aceptó, buscando de nueva cuenta sus labios mientras se desataba aquella extraña danza la tomó entre sus brazos, como si conociera desde siempre su departamento la condujo hasta la habitación.

Le bastó un rápido vistazo para reconocer el estilo de la mujer el lugar demasiado sencillo y a la vez tan pulcro. La cama se le hizo demasiado espaciosa tomando en cuenta el uso que pretendían darle.

Riza a su lado atrajo su atención apartando su vista de los muebles para ver como se deshacía del abrigo negro que llevaba. Se puso detrás de ella colocando sus manos sobre su cintura sorprendiéndola, Riza sonrió al sentir el cálido aliento del hombre sobre su nuca, elevó sus manos hasta el cuello del hombre antes de cerrar los ojos e inclinar su propio cuello.

El alquimista se había adelantado usando sus labios como un distractor mientras deslizaba sus manos por sobre la chamarra y blusa de la mujer, ella dio un respingo por el contacto de sus frías manos sobre su piel, pero él no las apartó de sus caderas ni siquiera cuando ella se giró frente a él en busca de retomar lo que hacía hace unos momentos.

Apartó sus manos de su cuello para dejar que la chamarra se callera y después de hacer lo propio con la del militar dirigió sus manos debajo de la cadera del hombre tomándolo por sorpresa pero mientras mordía su labio inferior sonrió, desfajó la pulcra camisa blanca, sin preocuparse por el mal uso del pantalón ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, más tarde se haría cargo de aquella molesta prenda ahora su sola preocupación parecía ser explorar ese firme abdomen que pudorosamente aún cubría la camisa.

Posó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el torso del hombre, casi con timidez lo recorrió hasta su pelvis, sus ojos notaron por primera vez las cicatrices que más que afear su pecho producían el efecto contrario, aún así la sombra de los recuerdos de esas marcas se posaron sobre sus ojos, Roy notó aquello por eso la atrajo hacía él y en un rápido movimiento donde solo captó las sorprendidas pupilas ambarinas Riza quedó bajo su cuerpo; había llegado el turno del alquimista para despojar a la mujer de las demás prendas.

Lo hizo con su camisa recorriendo con sus manos el delicado cuerpo de su amante, escuchó la suave exclamación que brotó de sus labios cuando subió hasta sus pechos, ella atrajo su rostro al suyo besando su cuello, sintió como retiraban su sostén y sus senos quedaban a merced del alquimista.

Él sintió como sus senos se apretujaron sobre su pecho cuando Riza arqueó su espalda y aquel contacto lo complació en sobremanera, los recorrió con sus dedos y con esa extraña excitación dirigió sus labios hacia ellos, aquello hizo que Riza contrajera los músculos pero de la sorpresa al placer sucedió en un segundo, podía sentir como sus labios abrazaban su pezón mientras su mano que se adaptaba al tamaño de su seno lo masajeaba.

Roy escuchaba su propia voz junto la rápida respiración de la mujer y los frecuentes impulsos eléctricos de ambos cuerpos. Dejó escuchar un ronco gemido cuando las manos de su amante se deshicieron de su pantalón y un escalofrío de placer recorrió su cuerpo.

Cuando sus cuerpos estaban lo suficientemente excitados, se prepararon para dar el siguiente paso; él entró en ella lentamente, su espalda se curvó al sentirlo y dejándose guiar por su propio cuerpo comenzó a moverse, lo hizo un par de veces y dejó de importarle como sonaba su voz, lo único que le importaba era el hombre que le hacía el amor y las sensaciones que se iban disparando cada vez más en ella.

Roy sintió como Riza se tensaba bajo él, sabía que pronto alcanzaría su clímax lo sabía por la forma en que comenzaba a moverse y a suspirar, también conocía su cuerpo y supo que lo harían juntos.

Riza arañó la espalda de su amante y él la beso una última vez antes de que una placentera sensación que jamás había sentido se extendiera por todo su cuerpo.

**-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros Roy?"-** Preguntó cuando yacía a su lado.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos y sin pensarlo como se estaba volviendo su costumbre le respondió.

**-"Que encontraremos al fin la felicidad. Puede que Bradley haya terminado con mi brigada, que me haya apartado de ti pero cuando todo esto termine yo me encargare de hacerte feliz"- **

**-"¡Hacerme feliz!, y no crees que ya lo has hecho siempre, en especial esta noche"-** Le dijo con sensualidad.

Antes de que él pudiera responderle Riza ya se dirigía al baño envuelta en la traslucida sabana.

* * *

**Brujaaa!!... ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!.**

Regalo atrasado pero ya es tradición tu fic xD, bno ya te conte mis problemas con internet. Este fic.. hmm, que puedo decir, lo hice porque LadySc Maaya, me pidió un royai de cumple, yo sé que tmbn le gusta leer un buen lemon, así que ese es mi doble regalo por el fic largo que aún quedo a deber, aunque no creo que lo mío sea un buen Lemon hice lo que pude.

Una semana escribiendo eso, valla que me costo trabajo hasta estuve a punto de no hacerlo y desechar el fic, pero ya ven ustedes el resultado espero les guste, y no lo vean muy malo, en ambos sentidos xD. Es lo mejor que lo puede hacer, enserio que intente ser más detallista pero no puedo y mis intentos solo aundaban en lo cursi, Maaya trató de ayudarme pero lo mejor y peor (depende del punto de vista) que pude sacar fue la historia de la mariposita, no escrita aquí por ser demasiado boba xD.

En fin Gracias a quien lo lea y deje review.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
